Whenever a patient is anaesthetized for a surgical or other procedure, there is a need to keep track of and record a significant amount of data. Further, this data needs to be updated regularly throughout the period during which the patient is anaesthetized. Some of this information may include blood pressure, electrocardiogram, and respiration data monitoring, lab results including blood pH, gases and electrolytes and various other information necessary and/or conventionally tracked and recorded during the period of anesthetization.